A God, Sesshomaru
by Ymir-chan
Summary: Story Repost! It was not very good. Sesshomaru attacks the group possessed by Naraku, but who will save him? Kagome, and how? Oneshot.


I really hated my last story. So, I am going to rewrite it. Using some of my new talents that I have previously acquired. I feel like I can write this and make it sound believable. Last one sounded to fake and rushed. So, I am replacing it!

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

A God, Sesshomaru

A Valley Filled With Blood and Love?

XXKagomeXX

It was the middle of the night and Sesshomaru attacked. At first, we all thought he was after the Tetsusaiga. But, after looking into the eyes of the raging demon, I realized that he was out of his mind. Blood red eyes gazed at us past silver strands of hair.

No amount of words from Inuyasha could stop him, or make him revert to his former self.

"Sesshomaru! Snap out of it. You have to fight him." Inuyasha was pushed back by a powerful blow.

Naraku's cackle resounded through the clearing. He was going to kill both the brothers.

Dirt flew everywhere as Inuyasha was again thrown into the ground. Sesshomaru stood above him with only his claws. His swords were gone from his person as well as his armor. Blood and bruises covered his body from were the Tetsusaiga had wounded him.

But Inuyasha was still in the worst of shape. His arm hung limply from his shoulder and his speed was almost gone.

Though, He could still win. Sesshomaru was possessed in a sense. He was fighting horribly. He was stronger, true, but his grace and skill was replaced by brute strength and no skill. All Inuyasha had to do was hang in there and keep his cool.

And not die.

I looked over at Songo and Miroku; both were leaning against the other for support. They were the first ones attacked. And indisposed. I stood with Shippo in my arms and watched the battle.

Red flashed my way and I was looking into the eyes of a demon. Sesshomaru stared strait at me while Inuyasha tried to crawl out of a hole. I tried to read his thoughts, to maybe see if the real Sesshomaru was still there.

He was. For split seconds at a time, gold would swirl with the red. But the red always pushed it back. I saw fear. He was fighting vainly for freedom, and was loosing.

After multiple battles with his brother, I noticed that Sesshomaru never really tried to kill Inuyasha. Yes, he wounded him greatly and didn't hold back, but he never really killed him when he had the chance. And he had many chances. He even helped him regain control over his demon side. He had a motive, though I never could guess what it was.

He stepped back from the hole in which Inuyasha was in. Gold was appearing back into his eyes, though very slowly. Then, all red was gone, and the red turned black. I panicked.

"No don't! You don't want to kill your brother! Fight it please!"

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up by the collar and shoved a hand through his shoulder. Blood sprayed in all directions, covering the demon lord's already bloody clothing.

"Inuyasha!" I threw Shippo to the ground and my feet started to run. I don't know why I always got to run into danger, but I had to save Inuyasha no matter what.

Inuyasha lay limp on the ground as I skidded to a stop in front of the demon. I felt inferior. The gorgeous demon before me took my breath away.

XXSesshomaruXX

Sight wise, I was oblivious to what I was doing. But that damned hanyou Naraku kept the play by play going on through my head. I felt every hit and blow, though I could never really see what was happening. Some times, I would get fuzzy images, and I knew that was when I strained for any amount of control I could take.

I heard my brother yell for me to stop, to gain my control back. But I was powerless. I knew that I was going to kill my brother if I did not try something. But I had nothing else to try.

I was growing weaker all the time.

I am not sure if I could ever forgive my self for killing him. I promised Father I would protect him, keep him strong. I have fought him for years to keep him strong. Now it is all in vain. He might die by my hands.

If only that girl Kagome had never come along. I am thankful that she released him from his prison from that accursed spell, but she also brought the jewel back and broke it.

Now we are in a battle to the death over those damned shards.

Of course, Inuyasha has grown a great deal with that girl. She has helped him gain new character, he is stronger now physically and mentally. He fights to protect her.

I would fight for her.

Strong enough to pull the sword from its resting place, tame a half-demon, and unite an unlikely group into an inseparable friendship.

She has even gained my likening. I trust her to take care of my brother.

I was starting to see the battle with my own eyes again. Inuyasha lay struggling on the ground. I could feel my body start to come back to me and I tried to step away from him.

But I only got a step away when something more then my demon took over completely. Naraku had taken total control over me. It was no longer my demon fighting, but that damned hanyou.

I could still see. He was taunting me now. Letting me look at what he was forcing me to do.

I saw my arm reach for my brother and lift him up. I heard Kagome yell something at me, though I could not tell what was said. I had to fight it, but I just couldn't. My arm, under it's own accord, struck Inuyasha's shoulder, spraying blood every where. His death was sure to come. I had cut his artery and if he wasn't helped soon he would bleed to death.

If I didn't kill him first.

She screamed again, Kagome. I saw from the corner of my eyes that she was running toward me. I wanted to yell for her to stop, that I would kill her. But I couldn't. And she was right in front of me with fierce determination in her eyes.

But she was afraid, I could see. Not for her, but for me. She was not an idiot, I know, but she knew something that many did not.

And her eyes looked right into mine as she stood before me, ready to protect us both, my brother and I.

XXNarativeXX

The two stood facing each other for a few long seconds when Sesshomaru lifted his one arm to strike her. She stepped back but held her ground.

"You can't kill him. You don't want to and you never wanted to. Don't let Naraku control you like this. I know you have more pride than that!" She stepped forward and raised her arms out to block the demon from the hanyou.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed black and red repeatedly. They settled on red for a brief moment, long enough for the demon to growl out a command. "Leave before I hurt you." Then his eyes went black again.

But he stood still for her, long enough for her to make her escape. But she didn't. She stood there facing him. Now more determined then ever knowing that Sesshomaru was still in there somewhere.

"I can't leave. I can't let you or your brother get hurt." The demon's eyes flashed again. He growled again and his arm lashed out and wrapped around her throat.

She was lifted from the ground and hung in the air.

She gasped out a plead. "Please, fight-" Kagome whimpered and a tear fell down her face.

Abruptly, she was dropped, and Sesshomaru's eyes went strait to red.

"Kagome," He started to shake a bit. Specks of gold floated in with his red eyes as he clutched his head. "Hurry and run."

Kagome stood on shaking feet and looked back at Inuyasha who was still out cold and bleeding profusely. If she left now, Inuyasha would surely die and then there would be nothing stopping Sesshomaru from killing the rest of her friends. But if she stayed, she had a chance at stopping him, even if she got hurt a little.

She seemed to get through to him a little. She didn't know why, but she had to help him. She cared for him. This demon whose motives were unclear. But she knew that Sesshomaru would never purposely kill them. He must have had some respect for them.

"No Sesshomaru, I won't leave you. I…I care too much to do that." She stepped up close to him and grabbed onto his kimono.

"Ka-Kagome, please help me." He grabbed her shoulders roughly while he fought his possession growling and screaming. This scenario reminded Kagome of the last time Inuyasha was being forced into his demonic side by that wicked woman. Kagome had only one idea of how to help him. If talking to him and being near him could help control him, then…

Standing on tip-toe, she closed her eyes and brought her face a breath away from his. "Come back to me Sesshomaru." Slowly, she brought her lips to his.

Sesshomaru's growl caught in his throat for a second, and then he pulled Kagome closer to him and roughly wrapped his arms around her, still growling slightly in his chest.

Kagome couldn't breathe with the amount of strength Sesshomaru was holding her with. But she wouldn't pull back. He was slowly regaining his control back. Then, he was kissing her, his hold on her loosened and one hand was cradling her neck.

"Why would you give up the chance to kill your brother demon?" Naraku's voice rushed through the meadow as the two kissed. Kagome's arms had wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck and they ignored Naraku's words. "No matter; whether or not the spell broke, Inuyasha is dead any ways!" Then he laughed and his presence vanished.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru to see completely golden eyes staring back at her. The spell was broken and Sesshomaru was back in control.

But with one problem. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and found that the man was dead, staring right at them as if he saw everything. "Inuyasha," she whispered, and turned her face into Sesshomaru's chest to cry.

"Mommy, Songo and Miroku stopped breathing too." She looked over to her demon child and held out her arms to cradle him to her chest. The girl and the child cried while Sesshomaru held them to him.

He wished he could do something to help the two. It was like the opposite of himself and Rin.

Suddenly, there was a pulse that came from the woods calling out to him, looking for him, and his sward Tensaiga flew from the cover of the trees to his outstretched hand. The sward still pulsed, telling him to use the power he had. Save the girl's friends and his brother.

Gently, he pushed the crying girl and her kit away and walked over to the two mortals lying dead by each other. With another reassuring pulse from Tensaiga, he cut through the reaper demons, allowing the bodies to come back alive.

He turned back to look at his brother and Kagome. Her eyes were wide and shinning with unshed tears as she ran past him to her newly revived friends.

The demon paid no attention as Kagome reassured her friends that they were ok and that she would tell them every thing later. He only noticed when she stepped up beside him, looking with him at his brother.

"I know you didn't want to kill him, but will you revive him?" Kagome was still unsure of how much affection Sesshomaru had for his brother.

"I would never kill him, but I did things to make him stronger. What I want to know is what your relationship with Inuyasha is?" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and saw her blush. He feared the girl would tell him she loved him.

"My best friend and lost love. He chose Kikyo and I accept that, but I would never forsake him. I would do any thing for him." Feeling satisfied and slightly anticipant, he pulled on Kagome's hand and led her to the body of his brother.

He felt Tensaiga pulse and repeated his actions again on Inuyasha. Kagome watched as his wounds healed and his eyes slowly open. She called out his name and wrapped her arms around the stunned hanyou crying.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of his brother. He could smell him all over Kagome, but she was not hurt. He also knew that he and his other friends had died. But if they were alive now, then only Sesshomaru had that power.

"Kagome, what happened here?" He kept an arm around Kagome as his fist tensed around Tetsusaiga. She looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru.

"I helped him regain control." She said simply.

"I wasn't dead the whole time! I saw you kiss him, but why?" Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp and stood between the two brothers.

"He never wanted to kill you, so helped like I helped you once."

"Bull shit! Maybe he didn't want to kill me like he did, but given a chance on his own, he would gladly take my life."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for help. He wandered if he should tell his brother why he always came after him. Maybe then he could stop fighting his brother so often.

"Inuyasha, I have never once tried to kill you. I have tried to take the Tetsusaiga yes, but after it rejected me, I knew it was given to you for a reason. It was a promise to Father that has me attacking you regularly. I was to help you get stronger, to stay alive. Never to kill you."

Inuyasha was about to comment when Sesshomaru bowed just a little. The hanyou's jaw dropped. He pulled Kagome down beside him and took her hands in his. "How do you feel about him?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I am not sure, but I know that I could never hate him after today, and I owe him every thing. But, I don't know him at all. I am not to sure what to think of him any more."

Sesshomaru walked up to the two and bowed his head again. Looking down at Kagome, he gave her a small smile. "If you would like to, then you are welcome with your friends to come to my home to stay. There we could converse and maybe learn something of each other."

Inuyasha snorted and said 'no way'. They had shards to look for. Kagome nodded. "He's right, we have to look for the shards or something worse then today might happen. But, if it's ok with Inuyasha, maybe you could travel with us and help with collecting the shards." Sesshomaru shook his head slowly.

"I have other duties to take care of." He looked to Kagome's sad face. "But I would come to your side ever once in a while. To see you again" He pulled the girl up next to him and turned her face up to his. "And maybe someday when we have learned enough of each other, I would ask you to court me." And he kissed her softly. A polite chaste kiss that seemed to take forever.

When he pulled away, Kagome sported a light blush. Sesshomaru once again lowered his head to his brother in goodbye, and kissed Kagome's hand with a promise to return shortly. She watched him gather his energy and fly away.

Kagome snapped out of her daze as she heard Inuyasha struggle to get up. She was surprised that he allowed her to help him. He wasn't wounded any longer. "Inuyasha, are you mad at me?" She asked with her face down waiting for him to start yelling. She heard him sigh and looked up to his frowning face.

"I don't know how Koga will take this. If Sesshomaru finds out, he'll kill him." He laughed as he saw her shocked face. "I thought you would hate me forever for what I did to you with Kikyo. But Sesshomaru doesn't act unless he intends to follow through with it. And who knows, maybe you two will fall in love." He laughed again and hugged her to him. "I am glad you found some one with potential. I really want you to be happy."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha as tight as she could. "I just hope our love lives done turn out like shit." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and agreed with her smirking. He really hoped that it would turn out to be a happily ever after.

"Now that every one is ok, will some one please fill me and Miroku in on some details?" Kagome and Inuyasha groaned at the soon to come long explanation. There was going to be some shocked people in a few minutes. But the two smiled any ways because at the moment, they were dreaming of the two potential lovers and the happiness that might be theirs in the near future.

_Continued on in your imaginations…_

**This is the repost of 'A God, Sesshomaru' and I am pleased to say that I think this is much better then the last one. **

**I would like to thank the few reviewers from the last post. **

Your Crimson Death: I am not continuing this story. But I did redo it because I thought it sucked. I hope this one appeases more people. But I hope you read this and like it. If not, then I have failed.

hope - Thank you for your review. I hope you got your breath back though.

FlamersMatches: I don't see how you thought I had perfect grammar, but it sucked. And no it wasn't realistic. That's why I redid it. But I do not think Kagome should get Inuyasha. I really respect Kikyo. And Sesshomaru would go great with Naraku in a weird slash, but Kagome should get a chance too, and Sesshomaru would be great with her. Polar opposites. Well thanks for the review. I don't hate opinions. Laterz

Moo: Thank you!

Sesshy's and Inu's Mizu-Hime: Sorry but I wont be continuing. But thank you for reviewing. If you read this I hope you like it.

SakuraSamora: Again I am sorry, but I just can't continue. I really don't want to. This is a one-shot and I plan to keep it that way.

Sesshylover: I am glad you loved it, but no I will not continue. Hope you can read this and enjoy it. Thank you.

**Those are the ones who reviewed last time. Again I would like to thank you all for your time and I hope any one new who reads this would like it so much better then the last one. Until I update another story, later.**

**Ymir-chan**


End file.
